


长得俊| 星下密语

by MillerPlanet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 长得俊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillerPlanet/pseuds/MillerPlanet
Summary: *林彦俊×尤长靖*日常无聊纯R





	长得俊| 星下密语

上海在林彦俊的心中，早已成为家的代名词。

“师傅，麻烦再开快一点。”他望着车窗外飞驰而过的车，忍不住开口催促。今天摄影师觉得他状态好，忍不住多拍了几套，本九点就该结束的拍摄，硬是拖到了快凌晨一点。  
他低头翻开微信，给那人发出的“抱歉，我刚结束”没有一丝回复的动静。估计睡了吧，听说凌晨三点有流星雨，本约着一起去屋顶看的，小可爱看来还是没忍住困意。  
他默默想着那张牙舞爪的睡姿与睡眼朦胧的小脸，不禁抿起了酒窝。

三年前，他们就在上海悄悄购置了属于彼此的小窝。是一个私密性很高的高级公寓，宽敞的大平层，楼层也高，林彦俊因此很少走近客厅落地窗附近。

摁下指纹锁，滴的一声开了门。果然屋里一片漆黑，林彦俊没有开灯，眨巴下眼睛努力适应黑暗，挪着步子往卧室走去。这其间，他被地上随意乱扔的袜子和衣服绊了好几次。无奈地叹口气，随手捡起来，扔进了脏衣篓里。

尤长靖有很多只有同居了才知道的坏习惯。在家里他不喜欢穿袜子，于是一进家门便会甩了脚上的束缚。衣服脱了也不乖乖挂起来或者叠好，而是随手往沙发上搭着，或直接留在地板上。  
每当这时，处女座本性泛上，惹得林彦俊想发脾气。可对方理直气壮地说，“这样才有家的感觉嘛。”  
好吧，谁让林彦俊追求的，正是这种家的归属感呢。

尽管林彦俊极力克制脚步声，但卧室隔壁的狗房里的暴暴还是敏感地察觉男主人的到来，兴奋地吠叫不停。  
“嘘——”林彦俊在黑暗中竖起食指在唇边，对着那边严肃地低声发出气音。也不知是暴暴被调教得好还是感觉到凶凶，叫声弱了几分，过了几秒就缩头缩脑，销声匿迹了。

林彦俊满意地走进了卧室。果然不出他所料，床中央隆起的那一团身影上面，并没有覆盖任何东西。他皱起眉，走近几步就踩到了全掉在地上的羽绒被。真是不省心的小可爱呢。他笑了下，心里却化开了满腔的热流。

“像个还没长大的宝宝一样。”他把被子重新盖在沉睡的那人身上，俯身低声说。尤长靖好像听见了他的话，喃喃地发出嗯嗯呢呢的鼻音。那声音像猫爪挠在他胸口，痒乎乎地，忍不住凑过去亲了口他的脸颊。“等我洗个澡。”他压低了嗓子，揉了揉他睡得凌乱的头发。

在摄影间的休息室已经清洗过，林彦俊难得地很快从浴室出来。他掀开被子钻进去，与霸占了大半个床的某人紧挨在一起。洗过澡的身体是滚烫的，而对方的身体则带着点凉度，林彦俊摸着那软绵绵的滑嫩肌肤，把整条腿强势压在他身上，顺势搂紧了他的腰。

“哎呀…好烦…”尤长靖即使在睡梦中也感觉到了外力与热量，不满地嘟囔着，“林彦俊你重死了啦…”

林彦俊不理他的抗议，反而被这黏腻的声音与他不断地扭动弄得起了反应。他把脑袋蹭过去，吻着他的耳垂，揉捏着他腰上光滑柔嫩的软肉，“我还可以再重一点。”  
说着，他一翻身，就把尤长靖压在了身下。

“干嘛啊…”尤长靖被他弄醒了过来，眼睛都没眯开，嗓音黏糊糊地问，“流星雨开始了？”  
他竟然还记得。  
林彦俊笑了声，“还有两个小时，宝贝。”他的嗓音低哑性感，湿热的呼吸尽数洒在颈侧。

“但没关系。我们做一做，一下就过去了。”

林彦俊在性事上有多强势执着，只有尤长靖才知道。

演唱会后台是见不得人的。  
造型师偏爱给年轻男孩子穿禁欲的黑色丝质衬衫来渲染性感撩拨的气氛，也喜欢用颈链项圈和敞开的领口做些画龙点睛之笔。  
nine percent巡演时，尤长靖看着换好舞台服装的林彦俊，白色衬衣松开了最上面两颗扣子，松垮垮扎进黑色牛仔裤里，锁骨与脖颈的筋脉勾勒出使人吞口水的线条。那是尤长靖最喜欢吻他的部位，尤其是高潮时的一仰头，胸口那块线条性感得一塌糊涂。

于是他便一直盯着那肉色看。

林彦俊很快捕捉到他的目光，也读懂了里面包裹的占有。尤长靖对他有欲望，他只会更甚。眼眸一深，也不顾其他队友的反应，立即拉起他朝休息室走去。

“马上要上台——”这样软绵绵的反抗从来都没有效果。林彦俊把他死死抵在墙上，禁锢了双手铐在头顶，滚烫的唇舌吞没了所有无谓的言语。  
平常多清冷的一人，此时像被点燃，目光是热的，皮肤是烫的，动作是粗暴炽烈的。尤长靖被他吻得没了气，靠着鼻息剧烈喘着，可怜兮兮地扯了扯他的衣角，却被交缠的舌头勾起的滋滋水声弄得浑身软成一滩着火的水潮。

但不是每次都能做到最后一步。他俩唯一一首不唱的歌是《Dream》，那时成员在舞台上唱着“解开禁锢的魔咒”，林彦俊正在换衣间如火如荼解弄着尤长靖领口的暗扣。爆裂的节奏即使后台也听得清楚，正和屋里一声声的低喘此起彼伏地呼应，湿哒哒的水声也显得情色无比。

可每次正当林彦俊硬的发疼的性器刚抵上穴口，助理毫无感情的声音便会在门口响起，“要上台了。”  
“……”  
林彦俊郁闷地把头埋在尤长靖软嫩的胸肉上，听见他嘿嘿的笑，会委屈又作恶地咬一口白嫩，舔舐到肌肤变得潮湿通红。

好的吧。那就晚上酒店见了。

不过，干得淋漓尽致的时候还是不少的。年轻人都爱刺激与禁忌，家族演唱会的化妆间里，隔着薄薄的门板，外面是高茂桐、李若天扯着嗓门的大喊大叫，Tangram的众人总有各种自娱自乐的法子。而室内，尤长靖听着门外忽远忽近的熟悉喊叫声，内心一慌，穴肉收缩夹紧，湿水迸了出来，惹得正插在里面操干的林彦俊闷哼一声，差点要射了。

“宝贝为什么不专心？”林彦俊掐着他的手腕和腰上嫩肉顶着腰凶狠抱怨似地抽插，硬得发紫的柱身磨到穴口又全根没入，“我要惩罚你咯。”说着，他的手从后方捏起他的乳头，揪起绕着圈狠命揉，尤长靖刚一声呻吟唤出，他又扬起性器朝深处无情拱入。

“啊呜好胀…”尤长靖像被贯穿似的发麻往前倾，被林彦俊摸着胸肉勾了回来。“你慢点好不好啦…”  
遗憾的是，虽然平日林彦俊总顺从他的意见，可此时却是断了理智的野兽。他根本无视他的诉求，掐着雪白的臀肉用力揉搓，柱头圆润的肉冠顶入最深处，嵌在肠壁里，饱满酸胀地越操越深。粗壮的阴茎在狭小的穴口狠命进出，在化妆室明亮的灯光下一览无余。

“宝宝抬起头，”林彦俊从后面不停地进攻，坏心地捏起他的下巴，逼迫他直视眼前化妆镜里香艳的景象，“看看你怎么被我干的好不好？”

尤长靖羞得不愿睁眼，只会说嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟。林彦俊掐着下颌与他亲吻，湿热的舌头把这些不成句的求饶吞入腹中，指尖玩弄着他胸前挺立的乳粒，酥麻和刺痛同时涌在一起，惹得尤长靖小腿一软，甬道内爱液湿淋淋地吐在紧密插入的阴茎上，温暖潮湿。  
洞口的嫩肉严丝合缝，那股紧致磨合的快感让林彦俊猩红了眼，修长的手从前面按住尤长靖的脖子，突然狠着劲疯狂地肏干吞没，胯骨连着囊袋狠狠撞向饱满的白嫩臀肉，整间化妆室只有啪啪作响的水声与承受不住地低吟哭叫。

尤长靖不会承认的是，最终他还是眼睛睁开一条缝，眯着眼角的一点点水光看尽了镜子里交缠冲撞的两道赤裸的身影。快高潮时他的意识已不太清醒，但林彦俊微张着唇皱眉情动的样子通过镜像传递到他的眸里。他前倾着身体抓住他的手腕，银色的手链相互碰撞，正如贴着穴肉凶猛顶着的阴茎研磨交合。

性是爱的表现形式，而爱是性的无限延伸。

“宝贝，还没睡醒吗？”林彦俊粗重的鼻息打在他凹陷的锁骨上，一手捏着乳肉，一边用唇舌挑逗滑腻的肌肤。  
睡衣在他思绪飘向几年前的隐秘纵欲时已被剥光，自己的爱人在床上的态度一向强硬明朗——一旦开始没有阻止，就没有提前结束的可能性。

或许是睡梦里犯了春的缘故，尤长靖觉得自己身体格外敏感，他不过舔咬了胸口处的软肉，小腹下就开始发颤，湿润蓦地在穴壁里蜿蜒。他忍不住扭动腰肢缓解穴水肆流的瘙痒，却被林彦俊一把摁住，黑暗里目光灼热，手指一探，穴壁立刻包裹住硬物，透明的水液浸湿了整根，随着律动滋滋往外冒。指尖在最后退出时刮到壁里一块凸起，尤长靖立刻爽地倒吸口气，整个人倏地蜷缩起来。

“是不是很舒服，嗯？”林彦俊坏心地咬着他胸前的红粒，低沉声音惹得胸腔震动，紧贴尤长靖的身体，像自带的跳蛋磨得他更加敏感多情。“小坏蛋，是不是背着我干了什么坏事喔？”林彦俊挑逗地问，充满了洋洋洒洒色情的暗示。

可惜尤长靖早已不是那个在化妆间做爱欲拒还迎的青涩男孩了。和林彦俊在性爱里欢纵这么多年，身体有多契合，就算蒙住眼睛，对方一声喘，或者肌肤的处处贴近，他都能给予最诱惑的呻吟回应。  
于是此时他也不推搡，而是抚上林彦俊的后颈，拖长了软绵绵的尾音轻笑。  
“我只想和你做坏事哦……”

林彦俊的眸色立刻暗了几分。

而当事人并不罢休。他玩弄起他颈后细碎的软发，主动献上娇嫩欲滴的唇瓣，闭着眼用小舌紧紧勾缠住他的，在交合的口腔里你追我赶。唾液不受控地顺着两人的唇角流下，林彦俊被他主动的攻势弄得快要情不自已。

他本压抑着闷哼，直到尤长靖贴着他胸膛往下，软唇唆了一口他胸前的红点。乳头是男人最敏感的部位之一，尤其他的宝贝吮吸时还抬起汪灵眼眸瞧他，林彦俊怎么忍得住。他抑制不住地喘出声，转而化成浓烈致死的情欲，轻柔裹上暴烈，高温点燃紧密纠缠的身躯。

直到龟头缓缓抵入穴口时，尤长靖还没从高潮中缓过神来。他刚刚在林彦俊修长手指揉搓撸动中释放了一次，腰肢与臀瓣还在剧烈颤抖。  
林彦俊并不等他平息，而是抓起他的手腕举过头顶，掰开白嫩的双腿便顺着收缩的洞口插入。硕大的阴茎挤入甬道，在强势的推力下一举顶到最深处。强劲的饱胀感瞬间冲击尤长靖的全身感官，他想躲避，可浑身无力，只得接受这让人迷失意识的快感。  
他的脸蛋烧成一汪火，身体软得不像话，林彦俊觉得自己被软肉紧紧包裹，性器上每根神经都被紧致刺激，让他陷入一次次冲撞后的涨麻中。

“小东西，你今天真的很敏感诶。”林彦俊的额头开始沁出肏干得酣畅淋漓的汗水，伸出手捏捏身下小可爱潮红欲死的脸颊。尤长靖被他死命快速的啪啪交合撞击弄得已开始说胡话，“呜…我做梦了……”

“梦见什么了？”林彦俊掐着他的腰不停地猛烈操干，嘴唇一边咬着他的乳尖一边问，“梦见我干你了哦？”

“差不多……”如果尤长靖还清醒，是绝不可能承认如此羞赧的荤话，然而此时他已被快感袭击地垂死都没了力气，说的话已不过脑子了，“你在高铁上做…厕所外面都是人…没完没了…”

林彦俊稍微想了下，被想象中冒险刺激的画面惹得头皮发麻。他狠狠端起尤长靖的腿用力顶弄，穴肉在阴茎套弄下来回抽搐蠕动，肠壁被摩擦得挣扎颤抖，却逃不过一遍遍的冲击捣入。  
“原来宝宝喜欢刺激的哦？”林彦俊挤着他的乳头略重地磨，挠痒痒般，尤长靖不一会便开始酥麻地呻吟。

“那我们现在就去刺激一下好不好？”

林彦俊不等他回答，直接抱着他和身下的毛毯朝卧室外走去。  
“你去哪…？！”尤长靖被突然的失重感惹得从快感中清醒了几分，抱着林彦俊的肩，发现他穿过走廊，绕过了狗房，走向靠近阳台的万家灯火中。

他们的公寓有一个三面落地玻璃环绕的阳台，尤长靖喜欢窝在那听歌眯觉，而林彦俊因为惧高很少往那边走。此时他却不怕似的大胆站在窗边，或许是眼中没有了陡峭的高度，只有怀里一个人。  
阳台侧面有一个很大的藤蔓摇椅，上面铺了些软绵的垫子。林彦俊把尤长靖放在上面，怕他难受，底下还裹着柔软的毛毯。他低笑一声，就着浓黑的夜色与星星点点的灯光挺动上腰，身下的巨物在尤长靖的身体内重新紧密冲撞了起来。

封闭的空间里回音十分严重。不一会，囊袋撞击臀肉的啪啪水声便响彻整片玻璃房。尤长靖被林彦俊覆在身下，耳边是他舔舐耳垂的低哑亲吻声，浑身被潮湿的水渍包围，交合处一下下的顶弄胀麻感，还有怕被人看见的神经紧张，他已经在浪潮的一次次冲刷中快要到达顶峰。  
“林彦俊…对面那家亮着灯…”他瞥到对面高楼中的一抹光亮，呻吟中扯出几个破碎的字，“会被看到…嗯呜…”话还没说完，就被一记深撞后的哭吟吞咽了字。

“宝贝不就希望被看到吗，嗯？”林彦俊坏心地往上一挺，可怕的粗长尽根顶入最深处的柔软，惹来身下人摇头的哭叫喘息，“是觉得没有在高铁上刺激么？”他开始蛮横地冲刺，“是不是在梦中我也架着你的腿操你？”他又俯身揪起他已被蹂躏得鲜红的乳尖，刺痛感惹来强烈的快感。

“我没有…唔！”尤长靖身子猛地一紧，窄小的穴道陷入高潮的收缩，林彦俊却不罢休地继续加速戳弄，整个人因为他高潮迷蒙的小脸陷入狂野的疯狂。尤长靖哭泣哀求，然而性爱里的爱人强势又暴戾，他肩背的肌肉逐渐绷紧，尽情地在他体内冲撞，带出的爱液深深弄湿了毛毯。  
“我不行了…”无比的快慰让尤长靖几乎晕厥，他的性器在林彦俊的腹肌摩擦里肿胀发硬，高潮淹没了所有感官，精液在快感中喷发而出，淋湿了他的肚子和林彦俊的胸膛。

尤长靖从来都无法免疫林彦俊在做爱时说的坏心骚话。  
刚开始两人肌肤之亲还扭扭捏捏地客气，林彦俊进入他身体后都不敢猛烈抽插，甚至低声询问他意见。尤长靖也一样，羞于呻吟出声，每次做爱完下唇都留下被咬住的牙印。  
而后来一次次的沉浮性爱，身体的野性和本能压过了理智。林彦俊喜欢快速顶弄和刺激他时，他脸上漂亮的红晕与哭叫求饶。尤长靖也喜欢在他抽紧肠壁后，林彦俊深眸的欲望与抑制不住的闷哼。男人本质是占有欲极强的动物，他们深爱着彼此，也渴望对方无尽火热的爱。

“流星雨还来吗？”尤长靖喘着气，翻了个身趴在林彦俊身上，被他搂在怀里。林彦俊还没射，整根性器仍硬着嵌合在抽搐收缩的穴道里。巨大的饱胀让尤长靖持续着高潮的快感，林彦俊躺在椅子上，眸中盛满宠溺，静静看着他骑在他身上，摁着他的胸膛前后来回磨动。

“看什么流星雨喔，”林彦俊看着宝贝在黑夜里依旧白嫩光滑的躯体，“看你就够了。”

“哎你这个人…”尤长靖瞪他，却更似娇嗔。他很喜欢他们这样的做爱姿势，林彦俊不再压迫覆于他，而是换做他俯视爱人。  
这类似于《断背山》里，Jack将自己的牛仔衬衣套在Ennis的衬衣外，而Ennis发现后则用自己的衬衣包裹住Jack的。他们只想用自己的爱去守护对方，棋逢对手，互不认输。

“舒服的话就笑一个。”尤长靖轻佻地勾起林彦俊的小巴，轻轻啄吻微翘的唇珠，同时扭动腰肢。粗大的阴茎在嫩肉里磨来磨去，每下都惹得两人呼出一声低哼。林彦俊很配合地给了小可爱一个半圆弧的微笑，受不住尤长靖眼角勾着红的魅惑，摁下他的后脑粗鲁地与他舌吻纠缠。他被磨得瘙痒难耐，渐渐失去了耐心，抬起腰朝上顶弄，开始在他体内强悍地乱撞戳顶起来。

“喂，好深！你慢点…”尤长靖的大腿在高潮后还没什么力气，被林彦俊插刺得快要摔下去似的。林彦俊哼笑一声，在他光滑的肌肤上又揉又捏，“来看看更深的好不好？”不等他回话，他突然加快速度，毫不留情地就着两人身下潮湿黏腻的一片狠厉戳去，穴口被粗长的性器撑得满开，在抽插里带出透明的爱液。

暧昧水声与哭泣呜咽声在阳台回荡，打破了静谧的夜空。暴暴趴在狗房的栏杆旁朝他们汪汪叫，仿佛抱怨美觉被打扰。  
虽然只是条狗，尤长靖竟感觉非常不好意思，“喂，暴暴都看着诶…”  
林彦俊毫不在意地继续挺弄腰部，“他长大了，该给它做做示范。”说着，他抱起他走下摇床，抵在阳台门上肆虐肏干。这个角度，尤长靖的脸正对着暴暴，他的甬道被喂得紧紧的，嘴里只剩下深深浅浅的喘息哭叫。  
暴暴睁着眼睛无辜看他，羞耻心激起了他更强烈的快感。他快要被身下不停歇的深入撞击弄疯了，止不住地求饶，“林彦…俊…我站不住了…”

“抱紧我，”林彦俊俯在他耳边，嗓音沙哑，“我全都给你。”

待尤长靖一抱住他的结实的肩膀，林彦俊便一刻不停地抬起他虚软的下半身，纵情地冲撞进去。穴壁被强迫全部张开，尤长靖颤抖着腰连连摇头，粗重地喘息，“太大了…”

平日那么中气十足一人，现在被操得只剩虚弱气音。林彦俊听得心疼，又恨自己控制不住欲望，激烈地挺起身，深深捣入戳顶，被那快要榨得窒息的冲撞快感纠缠凌虐，在一阵狂野凶狠顶弄的快感后，喷泻而出。

尤长靖在高潮时哭了出来。脑袋里一片空白，睁开眼眸只看见一片水光。模糊中，似乎有什么晶亮的白色从黑色中划过，消失在天际。他眨眼晃掉泪珠，挣扎着想看清楚，却只看见林彦俊闪着柔光注视他的眸子。  
“怎么了？”林彦俊搂着他，在高潮的余韵中热烈深沉地与他亲吻。  
“我看见了流星。”尤长靖轻声回答，埋在他的怀里，慢慢平复喘息。  
“是吗？”林彦俊扭过头，却只看见浓郁的黑暗，“那我错过了。你要快许愿喔。”

其实尤长靖并不确定他看到的是流星，还是林彦俊的眼眸。不过两者本质是一样的，他想。

他抓住林彦俊的手放在胸前，真闭上眼睛虔诚许愿。“许完了，”片刻他睁开眼睛，嘴唇贴在林彦俊的脖子上悄悄说，“流星说，我们一定会一直在一起的。”  
林彦俊被他的幼稚逗笑了，“傻瓜哦，愿望给别人说就不灵了。”  
“你不是别人啦。”尤长靖撅起嘴，轻轻捶了他一拳。

他们顺着阳台的门滑在地上，抱着温存了一会。毛毯裹着紧密相拥的两人，温热甜蜜。尤长靖靠着他闭了会眼，过了一会又睁开。

“…好爱你。”  
他说的无厘头，却有些情不自禁。

林彦俊顿了下，然后哑着嗓子笑了，吻他。

“怎么办，我也好爱你。”

\- End.


End file.
